Mickey and Minnie's Wedding
Since Mickey and Minnie's voice actors Wayne Allwine (1947-2009) and Russi Taylor got married in 1993, Mickey and Minnie should be married. This segment of Mickey and Minnie's wedding will be a Disney and Non-Disney character crossover which can be featured at the end of an unnamed Disney musical movie. Characters attending the wedding The characters in the wedding seats and the choir listed here along with Mickey and Minnie will appear as puppets. Characters in the seats Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Jose Carioca, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Ludwig von Drake, Gyro Gearloose, Gus Goose, Doofus Drake, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Morgana McCawber, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf, The Seven Dwarfs, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Baloo (TaleSpin), King Louie (TaleSpin), Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, The Vultures, The Gummi Bears, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Flounder, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Genie, Iago, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Lady and the Tramp, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Mike & Sulley, Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Mushu, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella, Candace Flynn, Buford, Baljeet, Stacy Hirano, Perry the Platypus, the Fireside Girls, Louis, Olaf, the Little Einsteins (Leo, June, Quincy & Annie), Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Agent Oso, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Taz Mania, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Granny, Pepe Le Pew, Mac and Tosh, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, The Tiny Toons, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Minerva Mink, Rita and Runt, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, Magilla Gorilla, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Top Cat and his gang, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Tom and Jerry, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy Doo, Fred Flintsone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm-Flintstone, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro the Dog, Barney the Dinosaur, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Grudgetta, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Telly, Herry Monster, Count von Count, The Two-Headed Monster, Biff and Sully, Prairie Dawn, Betty Lou, Farley, Little Bird, Guy Smiley, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, Clementine, Buster the Horse, Gladys the Cow, Deena and Pearl, Warren Wolf, Dr. Nobel Price, The Countess Dahling von Dahling, Masha, Poco Loco, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Honkers, Dinger, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Camilla the Chicken, Chickens (from The Muppet Show), Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Lips, Bean Bunny, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Strangepork, Mahna Mahna, the Snowths, Robin the Frog, Waldorf and Statler, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, Wayne and Wanda, The Newsman, Crazy Harry, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Blue and Green Frackles, the Fraggles, Sprocket, Uncle Traveling Matt, Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, Sally Cat, John and Fiona Cat, Hilda Hippo, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, Rhonda Raccoon, Miss Honey, Bananas Gorilla, Mr. Frumble, The Powerpuff Girls, Mac Foster, Bloo, Frankie Foster, Madame Foster, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Ami and Yumi, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Mordecai, Rigby, Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Mike, Lu & Og, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil & Lil, Angelica Pickles, Dil Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finster, Stu & Didi Pickles, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Timmy Turner, Cosmo & Wanda, Danny Phantom, Jimmy Neutron, Carl, Sheen, Gunther, the Wild Thornberries, Woody Woodpecker, Betty Boop, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Swee'Pea, Wimpy, Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, Pupeye, Felix the Cat, The Cat in the Hat, Fox in Socks, Horton the Elephant, the Grinch, the Sour Kangaroo and her Little Joey, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, the Blues, Al, Terence, Stella, Bubbles, Leonardo the Pig, Clifford the Big Red Dog, T-Bone, Cleo, Emily Elizabeth, the Teletubbies, Noo-Noo, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Pingu, Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Peep, Chirp, Quack, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, King Koopa, Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi, the Koopalings, Bowser.Jr, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Oogtar, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Dr Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Rotor Walrus, Bunnie, Antoine D'Coolete, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy the Bee, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr N. Brio, N. Gin, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Polar, Pura, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Butter Stotch, The Peanuts Gang, Garfield, Odie, Bard the Dragon, Pavlov the Dog, Vincent Van Goat, Beethoven the Giraffe, Noah the Elephant, Wordsworth the Parrot, Jane the Monkey, Lizzy the Tiger, Monet the Zebra, Neightan the Horse, Mozart the Koala, Galileo the Kangaroo, Julie the Sheep, Roger the Rooster, Neptune the Turtle, Betsy the Cow, Rudy the Reindeer, Bluebird, Issac the Lion, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Chanticleer, Peepers, Patou, Goldie, Edmond (his kitten form), Niko Tallides, Everest, Tracker, Sylvia, Arrby, Sweetie, Sesame Workshop, Octo Blowhole, Harvey Brown, Zooli, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Ryder, stuck and Ella, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Tico, Benny the Bull, Isa the Iguana, Senor Toucan, Diego, Alicia, Baby Jaguar, Eggs, Fish, Meat, Clocks, Oyl Can, Sparky, Shoe, Ink, Mints, Bouncing Balls, Knickers, Tools, Sweets, and Carbuncles from Carbuncle Village The orchestra * Sebastian - conductor * Grandpa George - church organ The choir Humans (kids and adults), The Penguins (from The Muppet Show), The VeggieTales cast (Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Laura Carrot, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom and Rosie Grape, Lenny Carrot, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Madame Bluberry, Archibald Asparagus, Petunia Rhubarb, Scooter Carrot, Phillipe and Jean-Claude Pea, Percy Pea, Peas, Carrots, Annie Onion, and Khalil the Caterpillar), Clara Cluck, Tony and Joe (from Lady and the Tramp) Lumiere, the featherdusters, and Panchito Pistoles Human characters Humans (kids and adults) Snow White and her Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Ariel and Eric, Belle and Prince Adam, Aladdin and Jasmine, Pocahontas and John Smith, Mulan and Shang, Tiana and Naveen, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Princess Merida, Hercules and Meg, Captain Feathersword (Paul Field), and Princess Odette and Prince Derek Vehicle atttendants Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Gordon, Henry, Mavis, Duck, Edward, Lightning McQueen, and Mater The Security Captain Jack Sparrow, Penelope, new Mouseketeers (TBA), the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the X-Men, the Incredibles, the Fantastic Four, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia, Slyvia, various S.W.A.T. agents, FBI agents, Policemen, Rebeltroopers, the Daleks Cast *Jim Henson (archival recordings): Ernie and Kermit the Frog *Bret Iwan: Mickey *Hylden Watch: Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Bill Farmer: Goofy and Pluto *Frank Oz: Bert, Cookie Monster, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, and Miss Piggy *John DiMaggio: Vector the Crocodile *Josh Keaton: Sonic the Hedgehog *Tara Strong: Sally Acorn *Chris Pratt: Crash Bandicoot (Speaking Voice), Owen Grady *Rob Paulsen: Mario *Larry Groce: Robin the Frog * Dave Goelz: Gonzo *Jess Harnell: Roger Rabbit *Eric Bauza: Wedding Minister, Luke Skywalker Trivia *Some of the characters will revert to their previous designs. **Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Scrooge, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, and Louie will be accurate to their 1980's costumes. ** The Seven Dwarfs will be accurate to their 1970's costumes **Br'er Fox, Robin Hood, and Maid Marian will be accurate to their 1970's costumes. **Winnie the Pooh will be accurate to the 1965-1993 costume with a hunny pot on his head and a tongue. **Tigger will be accurate to the 1960's-1997 costume. **Eeyore will be accurate to his 1980's costume. **Rabbit will be accurate to his first costume with a blue bandana. **Baloo and King Louie will be accurate to their 1980's costumes. **The Lion King characters will have their Legend of the Lion King puppet forms. **Barney will have his 1989-1990 face from Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, and Barney Goes to School and his neck will be as long as Big Bird and he will not show his arms. **Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Grover, Cookie Monster, Oscar, Herry, the Count, Grungetta, Elmo, and Telly will have their designs from 1983 respectively. **Beautiful Day Monster will have his earliest design from 1969. **The two Frackles (green and blue) will have their designs from 1978. **All the Muppet Show characters will have their designs from 1980. ** Tommy, Phil, Lil, Stu, Didi and Grandpa Lou Pickles will have their Rugrats Pilot Episode Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing apperances. ** Chuckie and Angelica will have their Rugrats Season 1 (1991) appearances. ** Susie Carmichael will have her Rugrats Season 2 (1992-1993) apperance. **Dorothy and Henry will have their 1992-1996 faces from Wiggle Time (1993 version), Yummy Yummy (1994 version), and Big Red Car. **Wags the Dog will have his 1995-1998 appearance from Big Red Car. **Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Yoshi will be accurate to their 1989-1991 TV series appearances. ** Woody Woodpecker will be accurate to his first variant. **The VeggieTales characters will have their 1993-2014 appearances. **Everest Will have her 1953-2014 appearance *You won't find Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Walter, Shrek characters, or Abby Cadabby in this segment. *The segment will be a reference to and a character crossover remake of the wedding scene from The Muppets Take Manhattan but with Kermit and Miss Piggy being attendants with all the other Muppets. **Like The Muppets Take Manhattan, the seats for the puppets and human characters will be long hollow boxes. ** But unlike The Muppets Take Manhattan, throwing hats and doves will be replaced by balloons, white confetti, and colorful streamers. Category:Disney shows Category:Crossovers Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Films